Connections
by lexiphillips
Summary: Allison never had figured out why they supposedly had such a strong "connection;" perhaps it was because both of them had lost so many, or because they'd both had to grow up too fast. Or, maybe it was because, though Allison had trouble admitting it, she sort of liked Isaac. Prompt requested by an anonymous Tumblr user.


Allison awoke with a gasp, her upper body shooting up out of the water. There was a moment where she forgot where she was or why she had been underwater in the first place, but then it all came rushing back.

Scott's mom. Stiles' dad. _Her dad_. They were all about to be sacrificed. They had to be saved. Allison started to feel the panic from earlier that day rushing back when suddenly there were two strong hands under her upper arms, pulling her out of the tub. Allison looked back to see Isaac's eyes staring into her own, an expression of worry on his face.

"Allison? Are you okay?" he asked her when both her feet were on the ground.

The brunette looked around her, seeing Stiles and Scott stepping out of their tubs. All three of them were dripping wet and freezing. "I– I don't know…" she uttered, realizing just how much she was shaking. Isaac handed her a towel.

"We have twelve hours to save your parents. We need to go now," Deaton reminded them, causing a little bit of the panic to seep back into Allison's bloodstream. She could tell the others felt the same.

"You're right, let's do this," Stiles said, attempting to sound confident, though his voice shook.

The six left the building.

They won. Granted, there was a lot of fighting and a few deaths (although that was probably a given). But their parents were saved, and Jennifer was gone. All in all, they had won. They could go back to their lives, at least for a little while. Scott and Stiles could go back to being their goofy selves, Lydia and Aiden could go back to being… _whatever_ they were, Danny and Ethan were happy together, and Allison and Isaac had grown even closer.

Allison never had figured out why they supposedly had such a strong "connection;" perhaps it was because both of them had lost so many, or because they'd both had to grow up too fast. Or, maybe it was because, though Allison had trouble admitting it, she sort of liked Isaac. He was protective, but understood that she could take care of herself, and he was sweet. And, you know, there was his face. And his body. Allison had told herself that she didn't want to date anything supernatural. With Scott, werewolf things kept getting in the way, and it was just too stressful. But Allison knew this time that she couldn't escape it anymore. There was no point.

So with this, Allison lived her life as it came and went. She didn't try to live a "normal" life, whatever that was. She was ready to deal with what came to her. So tonight, when the huntress heard a tap on her window while she laid in her bed and tried to sleep, she was prepared. She pulled the dagger from underneath her pillow and snuck over to the window, opening it quickly. Isaac tumbled in.

"_Isaac!_ What the hell are you doing?"Allison whispered as he picked himself up from the floor.

"I couldn't sleep; I needed company," he replied, shrugging.

Allison looked at his incredulously. "And you couldn't have warned me you were coming? You scared the crap out of me!"

Isaac sent a hand through his curls, frustrated. "I sent you a text! Don't you check your phone?"

The brunette blushed and looked to the floor, realizing that her phone was off. "I guess not, sorry."

Isaac shrugged and walked over to sit on her bed. "It's okay. Were you awake too?"

Allison sat close beside him, their thighs touching. "Yeah, I couldn't sleep either."

"What a coincidence," Isaac joked.

The two were silent for a few moments. Allison thought about all the things that they're been through lately, from her stabbing him to them having such a strong connection that he was able to pull her from death. It was astounding, really, how their relationship had progressed since that eventful day.

"Thank you," the brunette said suddenly, causing Isaac to look at her with an expression of confusion on his face.

"For what?" he questioned.

"For forgiving me for something I did in one of my darkest moments. For giving me another chance. For helping me. For everything," she replied, looking into his eyes.

"I always knew you were a good person, even when you were stabbing me. I understood your reasoning, even if it was a little painful." Allison laughed.

"I'm sorry, again, for that," she replied. Their faces were close together, but she didn't care.

"I'm over it." Isaac brushed a stray hair away from her forehead, and suddenly Allison's lips were on his.

She didn't really plan on doing it, but it happened anyway. God, was she glad it did.

And so was he.


End file.
